Kiss and Kill
by Cloud-Nine9
Summary: Set in the modern time, a secret organization in Tokyo, Japan trains children to become killing machines at the age of 5. Number 13, also known as Ciel, is one of the children that kill for a living. One day, he had a mission... Sounds like any normal day for Ciel. Or is it? - A/N: Sucky summary, but give it a shot! Rated T for safety.
1. Prologue

Hi! Another Kuroshitsuji fanfic! I hope u enjoy it! _R&r _plz!

I do not own Kuroshitsuji or its characters except for my OCs and plot.

**Info:**

Pairing: Ciel/Sebastian. Location: Tokyo, Japan. Modern time.

* * *

**Prologue**

There is a secret organization that harbors specially trained _killers_. They train orphaned children into killing machines. The higher-ups never trained anyone that was under the age of five. At such a tender age, the children wouldn't know what good or bad or right or wrong was and the commanders used that to their advantage.

The children don't have names, just numbers. The leaders believed that if they had names then they'd develop personalities. And if they develop personalities then they accumulate their own state of mind and when that happens, they rebel. Since the entire building housed adolescents who expertise in murdering, the ones in power couldn't risk it.

The higher-ups doesn't allow the children to mingle unless they're partners during a mission. They cannot have them getting any ideas and joining together to revolt. In order for that not to happen, each child lives in a 10x10' windowless, metallic room and stays in their room until they get a mission. When they're done, they go back to their rooms until they have another mission. The cycle continues until they die. They dare not disobey the rule for fear of a dreadful punishment. The only time they leave their room and don't have any missions is when they need to train.

Their training is intense and quite dangerous. They learned to adapt to any situations and environment. The children can withstand all severe elements: wind, water, earth, fire, ice, electricity. Also, they are well-educated with the old and modern technology. They can create their own bombs with anything within their reach and are experts with all types of weapons. Their speed and stamina cannot be compared to any human or animal. They are just too fast and strong for any living thing on the planet.

You can say they're almost unnatural. Or should I say _supernatural_.


	2. Chapter 1

All right, the first chapter! I hope you enjoy this! _R&r _plz!

Credits goes to the author and creators of Kuroshitsuji. I only own my OCs and plot.

**Info:**

Pairing: Ciel/Sebastian. Location: Tokyo, Japan. Modern time.

* * *

The day was like any normal day. The sky was blue and cloudless. The city loud and busy like always. The citizens in a rush, minding their own business. Everybody had a purpose to do for the day. Be it work, errands, or just being lazy. The lazy ones were the lucky ones.

I, however, with an eccentric partner in crime, was busting into a big company to carry out another mission and creating havoc. Just like yesterday and the day before and the day before. Everyday was always the same. There was nothing that I couldn't handle. Except one thing. His name is Sebastian Michaelis.

Let's go back to the start of the mission.

* * *

"Isn't this exciting?" My partner asked vigorously.

I sighed, "What's so exciting about the same old mission we do practically everyday?"

"What do you mean!" He exclaimed, "That amazing spark of adrenaline bursting through your body and the feeling of accomplishment when you've finished your mission. Don't you get that feeling?"

I shook my head, "No, not at all."

My partner pouted, "You're no fun."

We crouched down on the roof of the building across from our target. Our target was a large corporation that merchandise toys. Any kind of toys like dolls, stuffed animals, wooden toys, plastic toys, and etc. That's what it seems on the outside anyways. The truth is that the company was selling drugs hidden in the toys. Imagine kids obtaining drugs at any young age. Not good.

Our organization's spies were able to confirm that it was no rumor. The higher-ups sent Number 13, me, and Number 17, my partner, to dispose of the CEO, the mastermind behind the crime. Currently, I'm analyzing the layouts of the building with my laptop and hacking into their security system. Number 17 sighed, "Are you done yet?"

"Hold on," I hissed, tapping away on my keyboard, "Almost...done!"

"Finally," Number 17 drawled. He stood up and stretched his muscles. I got back on my feet with my laptop tucked underneath my arm, "The CEO is in his room on the very top floor. There are about 6 guards on every 15 floors. Since I disabled a part of their system the cameras are off, but the other security are still active. I need to get to the heart of the system which is the control room that is inside-"

"I know that already, thank you very much," Number 17 interrupted impatiently.

I rolled my eyes, "Fine, initiating synchronizing watches in 3..2..1."

We pulled down our masks that hid our bottom face like our nose and mouth. We nodded and departed to our ways. Number 17 jumped away from the building we stood on and landed on the roof of the corrupted corporation. I jumped down and landed in an alleyway between the company and another building. The alley was dark and dirty like any other kind of alley. I quickly connected into the back door's lock's system and typed in some codes. The green light beeped and I slowly slid through. I was in an unlit, empty hallway. It was a little of a surprise that nobody was guarding the back door. They're probably slacking. I made my way through the hallway cautiously and came upon a door. The door opened slowly as I poked my head in. There was nobody there also. Seriously, they are really slacking.

I turned around a corner carefully. Nobody. What was going on? Did they know that we were going to attack, but how? And if they knew, why aren't they being extra alert? Were they waiting for an ambush? I halted as the thought sunk in. It was probably a high possibility. Why else was the place so empty? I continued walking slowly and turned a right towards the control room. Immediately, I stopped as guards blocked my path, armed and pointing their guns in my direction. I quickly turned around, but stopped as I was surrounded. A frown creased my forehead. This scenario didn't look to my advantage.

A cock of a gun made me tense. Then, a bang erupted from the gun. It whistled through the air, cutting it like a sharpened knife. The bullet whizzed by, aiming for the back of my head. I jumped away from its path. The bullet connected to a man unluckily standing right where the bullet's path was. A stream of blood like a water fountain erupted from the man's forehead and he fell dead. Bullets flew everywhere as I dodged them all. In the end, everything was in ruins and the guards splattered in their own blood.

I sighed. I dusted myself and wiped the blood on my face and hands on my pants. Quickly, I made my way to the unoccupied control room. The computer screens illuminated the dark room with shadows that seemed alive. I sat on the chair and immediately started work. The tapping on the keyboard was quick and quiet. I shut down all the cameras in the building and the alarms in certain areas. Then, I copied all the company's statuses, stock holdings, and anything else that could ruin the company's image. I waited for it to finish downloading to my USB impatiently. It was at 98% when I heard the door's knob turn. I quickly grabbed my flash drive and stuffed it in my hidden pocket and hid behind the door just as it opened. A man walked in with a coffee cup in hand and walked to his seat. I slid through the gap of the door silently before it closed. I gave a breath of relief and walked away from the control room. Then, I ran to my next destination: the CEO's office.

Number 17 was probably finished with dealing with the security guards. I slowed down my pace as I was almost to the office. I stopped at the edge of the corner which would lead me to the room. I peeked carefully around and continued when I saw the guards all dead. There was a soft hiss as I passed a row of plants. I stopped as Number 17 beckoned me to his hiding spot.

"What's the status?" I asked quietly as I slipped in between the plants.

"I dealt with the guards surrounding this area. The CEO hasn't left his room yet. I don't know if it's locked since I didn't check," Number 17 whispered.

I nodded, "Good thinking. We'll go in together. You kill the CEO while I handle any interruptions and we'll leave through the windows. Got it?"

Number 17 nodded and we both left our hiding place. We stopped in front of the door. I put my hand around the handle and slowly twisted. The office was dark and the only light that shone was the lamp on the desk, illuminating the back of the seat behind the desk. We looked at each other and readied ourselves to attack. With the speed we obtained from training, we ran to the chair. Number 17 spun the chair around. We looked at one another in confusion.

"What's going on?" Number 17 whispered.

"It's obvious. You weren't taking this seriously and let our target escape," I said angrily.

Number 17 shook his head vigorously, "No, I'm positive that he didn't leave this room once. I'm sure of it!"

I sighed exasperated, "Then, what do you think happened?"

"What? They're only children," a deep voice exclaimed. We turned around sharply. A plump man in an expensive suit walked out from a closet and a lean man appeared from the shadows.

We got into our stance and evaluated the situation. From our perspective, we weren't at a disadvantage. At least, that's what we thought at first. I brought out my gun, hidden in my secret holster, discreetly. With quick movements, I aimed for the plump man who I guessed was the CEO. The lean man grabbed the CEO, with inhuman speed and agility, from my bullet's path. I tried again, but missed yet again. Every time I think I got them, I'm disappointed as the leaner man dodges them expertly. I growled in frustration and moved in for closer distances which would give him less time to dodge my shots. Number 17 followed suit and pulled out his dagger. We attacked together and followed each other's steps.

The reason the higher-ups put Number 17 and I together is because we have incredible teamwork. We were known as the best team if we were together. After many years working together, we were able to communicate without saying anything. Our eyes and movements were enough for us to understand what we wanted to say. This was a big help for us when we had to trespass and avoid getting caught.

A cry snapped me out of my thoughts. Number 17 flew across the room and smashed into a painting hanging on the wall.

"Hey, you okay?" I shouted. There was a groan, but I knew he was okay as he slowly got back on his feet. I focused all my attention on the man.

"We're sticking to the plan. Remember, our mission," I informed Number 17. Number 17 nodded and charged at the CEO who yelped in fright. The lean bodyguard intercepted, but I stopped him, shooting a few bullets to get his attention. The man jumped away and I pursued him. I shot another round of bullets and they all missed him by just an inch. A click stopped me short as realized I was out of bullets and needed to reload.

"Damn," I cursed.

A quick kick sent me flying. I crashed on the desk, scattering the materials on it. The bodyguard's foot stomped on my chest when I tried to move. Blood spilled from my mouth as I coughed.

"Now, little child. Are you finished?" The bodyguard asked in amusement.

I scoffed, "Like hell I am!"

There was a shout and the guard looked away in surprise. I used that as the right moment to kick him with both my feet with all the strength I had. The man was a blur that collided through the wall. However, almost instantly, he was back on his feet and darting towards Number 17 who was cornering the CEO. I shouted and Number 17 looked over, but got pounded right into the floor.

"17!" I shouted, running over and stopping the bodyguard from smashing his feet on Number 17's face. I grabbed Number 17 by the arm and pulled him away from the dangerous man. Just as I was setting him down, I was, yet again, kicked and rushing through the air. A groan slipped from my lips as I fell on shards of glass from a broken antique vase. The same foot landed squarely on my chest and the glass dug into my flesh painfully. Blood began pooling around me slowly.

"Child, who sent you two here?" The man asked with an annoying smirk.

"Who are you?" I asked instead of answering.

"I am Sebastian Michaelis. Now, answer child," the man growled.

I heed no threat from his tone, "I am not a child, _Sebastian Michaelis_."

The man dug his foot harder in me, but I refused to cry out. He smirked and bent over, so he towered over me, "Child, answer me now or you'll witness your partner's demise."

"17 is my partner, but he understands perfectly that we are not to tell anyone about our leaders," I said with a glare.

Sebastian chuckled, "Thus, you are saying that he is willing to sacrifice himself for your leaders."

"Yes," I answered without a hitch.

"We'll see about that," Sebastian muttered mischievously. He grabbed my other gun from my boot and looked at me with a sneer. My eyes narrowed as his hand reached for my mask, "I'd love to see your reaction when I kill that other boy."

I struggled as he took off my mask. The look on the man was a complete shock and surprise. From the corners of my eyes, I saw Number 17 getting up carefully with his dagger in hand.

"You..." Sebastian murmured. The knife stabbed into his back interrupted his sentence. I grabbed the gun from his hand and shot him perfectly in the heart. Number 17 pulled him away from me and I stood up quickly. Sebastian fell on his side with blood spilling from his mouth and back. We quickly ran towards the windows and smashed through the glass. I quickly threw a grenade into the building. The whole place blew up and fire instantly ate away the building. Debris and other materials rained down to the pavement and the unsuspecting civilians. Cries and sirens soon filled the city creating mayhem.

Number 17 and I ran back to the headquarter. We were both pretty frustrated and in pain. The death of the CEO was unknown since we didn't finish the job ourselves. We braced for a terrible scolding and punishment for not completing the mission.


	3. Chapter 2

I realized I never was clear on some things until **pft980811** mentioned them. Thanks by the way!

Sorry for updating so, so late.

1. Ciel isn't emotionless because he gave himself a name which incidentally gave him a personality. Ciel's partner had a mental melt-down during a training session which created his personality, but the rest of the numbers are all emotionless.

2. Sebastian knows Ciel from the past and that's all I'm going to say.

**Credits goes to the author and creators of Kuroshitsuji. I only own my OCs and plot.**

**Info: ****Pairing: Ciel/Sebastian. Location: Tokyo, Japan. Modern time.**

* * *

The metallic walls seemed to close in on me. Then again, they always seemed to close in on me. They used to bother me, but not anymore. I'm used to it. Staying in this so-called bedroom; I'm used to it. There wasn't a reason to still be so scared of this cage of a bedroom. Why should I need to worry about something that I have no choice, but to get use to? I could never escape this place even if I wanted to. There was no point. They had me tied like a marionette. I am their puppet and they are my master. There is nothing I can do about it.

* * *

Number 17 and I ran until we were out of the chaotic city. We ran through the dark woods with wild, bloodthirsty animals. Occasionally, the animals would attack because of the strong scent of blood trailing behind us. However, we killed them off quickly without pausing in our steps. Our breathing became more and more uneven and heavy as the blood loss took a toll on us. My head was somewhat fuzzy and black spots dotted my sight from time to time. Number 17 was hinting on the brink of collapsing. However, we knew better than to succumb to the stupor.

We speed through the forest in a blur. An inconspicuous building appeared from the shadows of the overgrown trees. A wired fence surrounded the area. It sparked with electricity indicating the security active. We never slowed our steps. As the fence came to loom over us, we used our leg muscles and jumped over the fence at the last moment. We ran across the open field with grass that towered over our heads and obscured our sight of the building. The thick grass cut across our faces and legs, resulting in more blood loss, but we didn't stop. Soon, we reached the end of the crowded field and that was when we slowed our pace. With staggering steps, we walked up to the dilapidated building. I took out my card and pushed a molding board aside. A modern scanner appeared from behind the rotten wood. I hovered the card over the screen and the light turned green. There was a click and the rusted door opened slightly. Number 17 pushed against the door heavily and we entered what was known as our "home." The hallways were dimly lit with peeling wallpaper and rotting carpets. Cobwebs decorated every corner of anything and dust coated every flat surface. The hallways reeked of mold and mildew.

We continued dragging our feet through the old carpet until we came upon a dead-end with an antique, faded picture hanging up on the disgusting wall. An empty candle holder was beside it. Rust fell off as I took a hold of it and pulled down. Another card scanner appeared through the painting. I placed my identification card over the scanner. The light flashed green and the painting started pushing in through the wall. As the painting moved to show a metal door, Number 17 staggered and I quickly caught him before he fell. I stumbled under his weight and leaned against the wall. Number 17 mumbled an incoherent word, but I knew what he meant.

"Don't worry. This is nothing. We're almost there," I persuaded and forced my legs to move. I half dragged Number 17 down the narrow stairs. Rows of candle holders led the way to the bottom of the stairs. The soft light danced across the cobblestone walls creating shadows that seemed alive. I breathed in roughly and grimaced as the pain seared through my body, almost numbing it completely. Number 17's eyes kept fluttering closed, but he kept forcing them open again each time.

"Almost there," I informed. Number 17 only hummed as his answer. I continued walking down the stairs until my feet hit a leveled ground. There was another metallic door and another card scanner beside it. I hovered the card over the screen and the lock clicked. The door opened ajar and I used my foot to push it open.

We were in a brightly lit, white corridor. There were people in scientist coats and business suits bustling about with an agenda. I hauled Number 17 through the hallway. A woman stopped me with a cold stare.

"Ma'am, we're back," I greeted politely. She only nodded and walked us to the infirmary. The doctor looked up from his record files. He pushed his glasses up his nose indifferently. The woman walked out of the room right after and we were left alone. I bowed my head in politeness. The doctor sighed and moved over to the rows of hospital beds. I struggled to stay conscious and carried Number 17 over to one of the beds.

"Hurry up, you're getting blood all over the floor," the doctor complained. I nodded and placed Number 17 down on the bed carefully. He was already unconscious. I fell to my knees in exhaustion as soon as Number 17 was resting on the hard bed. The last thing I remember was the doctor rummaging through his medical cabinet. My eyes closed and I drifted in total darkness.

I came to in my room. Bandages covered me from head to toe. Hooked to machines of all sizes was my arm. The beeping of my heart beat resounded through the room. The dripping of fluid was rhythmic and steady. I felt drowsy and sore all over. I took hold of the needle stuck in my arm and ripped it out. A trickle of blood trailed down my forearm.

A clank was heard from the door as I got up from my bed. I looked up nonchalantly as the woman who took us to the infirmary walked in. She gave me an uninterested stare and threw a newspaper which I caught expertly. I looked down at the front cover cautiously. The headline caught me eyes immediately: CEO of the famous toy company, Ayumu, found dead. I was immediately overcome with relief. We accomplished our mission. We were lucky.

"They want you at the Celestial Room," she announced in an emotionless tone. I looked up and unsteadily walked out of the steel room. The Celestial Room was were the throne room where our leader occupied in. The only time we, numbers, were able to go to the Celestial Room was when our lord had something to tell us personally.

We walked down the many white hallways. It was silent between us. We didn't say a word to each. In fact, we simply ignored each other. We stopped in front of an ornate door. The businesswoman grabbed the handle and pushed in. A cold breeze drifted from the ominous, dark room. The woman walked in. Her heels clicked against the dark marble floor. Our shadows seemed deformed against the vivid burgundy walls. Flickering candlelight were the only light source in the foreboding room. A large platform appeared before us. On the platform was an outline of a throne behind a black silk veil. A man in his mid-forties or so stood beside the platform in a crisp black suit holding a newspaper.

"I have brought him, sir," the woman announced with a bow. Her voice bounced off the walls as if she was speaking through a megaphone. I looked up to the obscured throne and noticed movement. The woman glared up at me from the corner of her eyes and I quickly bowed down. The man spoke with authority, "Good, you may leave now."

The woman bowed again and left immediately. I was left alone and I stood there with my head down. I made no eye contact or a move to speak and only waited. The man finally spoke, "Number 13, you were lucky."

I nodded stiffly, "Yes, sir."

"We do not allow help from anything or anyone. We handle the matters personally and we know for a fact that you did not handle the matter personally," the organization's president stated coldly. I remained silent with my head down.

"You-"

"Raise your head, little boy," a soft voice commanded. The president immediately stopped his sentence. I looked up cautiously towards the obscured throne. Her voice was a subdued melodious tone. However, I was unable to see the face of our leader. Nobody knew what she looked like- actually, nobody is even sure if she is actually a _she._

"President, in the end, we accomplished our purpose," the leader continued, "Little boy, I will give you a second chance to prove your worthiness. We are giving you a mission. You are to infiltrate into a boarding school and take note of a student there in London. He goes by the name Ayumu Atsushi."

"Your honor, by any chance, is this-"

"Yes, Ayumu Atsushi is the son of the previous CEO that you and your partner killed," the leader answered. I nodded my head.

"Wait, your honor! This number is just going to _get away _with this?" The president spluttered. It seemed that the atmosphere tensed up considerably. The temperature seemed to drop drastically as the leader shifted in her chair.

"Are you _arguing_ with _me_, President?" The leader asked frigidly. The president stiffened and started fiddling.

"N-no, Your Honor. Of course not!" The president stuttered nervously. The leader made a sound of approval. I waited for her acknowledgment silently.

"You will start right away. However, don't think your mistake will be forgotten and I trust you will remember. If the same mistake happen again, you will not go unpunished. Do you understand?" The leader said to me. I nodded and bowed, "Yes, your honor."

"Good. You're dismissed," The leader concluded. I straightened up and, with a bow to the president, who glared at me, walked out of the frigid room. The woman from before was waiting for me as I open the large door. She looked at me from the corner of her eyes and began walking swiftly. I followed her obediently. We walked past the arrays of metal locked doors with plaques of numbers hanging on them. As we walked past the infirmary, I looked behind with worry.

"Do you actually think you can go visit that number who is stupidly unconscious still?" The woman said with disbelief. I looked forward again with hidden sadness, "Of course not."

We continued to walk to the busy hallway with scientists and businesspeople scurrying here and there. The woman stopped in front of the front desk and spoke in whispers to the receptionist. The woman nodded and disappeared to the back. Soon, the receptionist came back with a bag bulging with unknown materials in it. The woman took the bag and practically threw it to me, even though I was right behind her.

"These will be what you need to get you through your mission," the woman informed. I nodded and, with a slight bow, left the hallway through the metallic door. Automatically, I was hit with the stench of rot and mold. I quickly walked up the steep stairs and exited through another metallic door. As soon as I stepped through, the door quickly disappeared behind the old painting. I made my through the winding hallways and soon the sunlight was stabbing my unadjusted eyes like knives. The fresh air washed over me like velvet. I adjusted my bag on my shoulder and without warning ran with all my strength, pass the tall field and wire fence.

I ran all the way to the city without stopping. The city had settled down considerably since the last time Number 17 and I were there, which wasn't long ago. It was like the attack never happened. I suppose Tokyo is just that big of a city and can get over matters like an attack easily. Pedestrians crowded the streets and so, I skipped the busy road. I ran through dark alleyways and jumped roofs of buildings, small and big. I jumped down from a building and landed in an alley filthy with the stench of alcohol and sex. The impecunious scums that resided in the alley looked up in surprised and shock. I met their eyes with little interest and strolled through the small passage way. People of all ages and sizes, doing all sorts of things, which I'd rather not say, stopped doing what they were doing and watched me walk pass. They looked curiously at me. I intended to ignore them all, but a stupid drunkard decided to approach me. He blocked my path with a lecherous grin. I looked at him with a glare that could kill.

"What is a lil' boy like ya doin' here? Are ya lost? Lemme help ya," the man slurred. Snickers were heard around the alley as the rest just watched with hungry stares as the pervert advanced on me. I stood my ground and never flinched; not even when he touched me on the shoulder. When I didn't respond to his touch, he took my hand and slowly rubbed it. His hand felt like sand paper and was as grimy as his hair which wasn't at all appealing in the least. The man's other hand inched down my neck and down my chest. He was only a little ways away from my waist when I had enough. With unrecognizable speed, I had him thrown across the alley and landing in a pile of rotting trash. The man wheezed. His eyes widened when I suddenly appeared in front of him. I grabbed him around his neck. He made gurgling sounds as I tightened my grasp on him.

"You made a very big mistake. You should have stayed put on that deteriorating rag of yours. I suppose you have had enough of this hellish life. Am I right?" I smirked. The man clutched at my hand, trying to make me release him, but it was all futile. I grinned and within seconds, I had snapped his neck in an odd angle. Of course, I made sure his blood splatter just about everywhere possible.

There were gasps of surprise as the others watched in shock. I dropped the revolting man and straightened my clothes. I dusted myself from the dirt the man left on me.

"This is what I get for appearing here in the slums," I muttered in disgust. I turned my glare on the people who shuddered away, and swiftly strolled away from the repulsing alleyway. The sound of rushing vehicles and busy people reached my ears as soon as I saw the brilliant sunlight coming from the end of the alley. I stepped from the slums of Hell to the vibrant city of contentment. However, I much preferred the dark and quietness from the alley than this bright, loud place. I shielded my eyes with my hand and squinted from the harsh light. With quick steps, I made my way to my first part of the agenda.

1) Hack into the boarding school's system to automatically get accepted into the school.

I strolled into the Internet café and took a seat at an empty corner of the shop. I took out my laptop and connected to the wi-fi. As soon as I was in, I was typing away on my keys. Soon, I was part of the élite boarding school with high expectations for students to become great leaders in the future. I smirked. Let the games begin!


End file.
